


And Overhead of The Aqua Blue

by starrywrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil spends the eve of his birthday dying his hair and kissing his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Overhead of The Aqua Blue

**Author's Note:**

> have a drabble in honor of the birth of our lord and savior philip lester ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> punk!phan bc i’m still not over phil’s most recent video (or the selfie dan tweeted hel p). also the title is supposed to be sort of a pun bc phil’s hair is blue heheh heh yeah im not clever im sor rry. enjoy!!!

“This stuff is _freezing_!” Phil whines, his face scrunching up in slight discomfort as Dan paints his head with a thick coat of ‘Blue Envy’ hair dye. His knuckles all but dig into the sides of the bathtub so he doesn’t fall in, and Dan stands before him, applying the dye to his hair - as he was too lazy to do it on his own, and he wanted some company anyway. The stench of bleach is thick in the room but the worst is over and now the fun begins, and despite the fact that this specific brand of fun is fucking cold, Phil can’t wait to see his new and improved hair. 

“Quit your complaining,” Dan teasingly scolds him. “I’m the one looking like I just gave Papa Smurf a hand job.” 

“I told you to wear the gloves,” Phil replies.

“I _am_ wearing the gloves,” Dan says with an eyeroll. “This shit is getting literally everywhere - our bathroom is going to be destroyed.” 

“You’ll clean it up,” Phil says.

Dan freezes for a moment, staring at Phil with his eyebrow cocked and he says, “Excuse me?”

“Well, it _is_ my birthday tomorrow!” Phil reminds him. 

“I’m already paying for your next tattoo tomorrow - and mine as well Mr. ‘Let’s Get Matching Tattoos For My Birthday Because Matching Tattoos With Your Boyfriend is _Totally_ Punk’ - and now you’re going to make me clean the bathroom as well?” Dan demands, and when Phil simply says, “Yes,” Dan takes his hair dye covered index finger and paints a stripe across Phil’s forehead. 

“Dan!” Phil exclaims, and Dan bursts out laughing. “I look like Simba now - thanks!” 

“You look hot as Simba,” Dan replies, and he goes back to applying the hair dye to Phil’s head. 

Phil rolls his eyes. “That’s a kink I didn’t want to know about,” he says, and Dan laughs so more more. 

“Don’t worry, you big baby, it’ll wash off,” he tells him and when he notices that Phil is still pathetically (yet, adorably) pouting, he’s the one who rolls his eyes this time - yet he leans in forward and presses his lips to Phil’s, surprising him with a kiss. Phil lets out a muffled yelp in surprise and Dan snickers, but then winces. “Ow,” he brings his wrist - the only part of his hands that aren’t stained with blue hair dye - up to his mouth. “Stupid piercings.”

“They’re new, give it some time and they won’t hurt as much,” Phil says, and then he smirks. “Have I mentioned how much I love your snakebites?” 

Dan chuckles. “Maybe once or twice, or a thousand times since this morning,” he says, resuming in painting Phil’s hair with dye. “Almost finished, by the way,” 

“Well, I love them,” Phil tells him, ignoring the last part of what Dan said. “I love _you_.”

“You’re so soppy,” Dan teases, but he bends down anyway and he gives Phil another kiss. “I love you too,” he says. 

“Stop kissing me, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Phil advises him.

“Nah,” Dan says with a shrug. “You’re worth the pain.” He grimaces. “Dear god, that was disgusting.”

Phil laughs. “Now who’s the soppy one?” 

“Shut up,” Dan laughs as well and a moment later he discards his now blue latex gloves and throws them in the trash. “Okay, your hair is now Smurf-ified. We can rinse it out in thirty minutes.” 

Phil sighs. “Well, what am I supposed to do for thirty minutes?”

Dan smirks. “I’ve got an idea,” he says. He straddles Phil’s waist, seating himself comfortably in his boyfriend’s lap, asking, “Ever made out with someone with snakebites before?” 

“You sure I’m worth the pain?” Phil asks him. 

“Definitely,” Dan replies, and he presses his lips to Phil’s yet again. One of Phil’s hands snake around to press his palm against the small of Dan’s back, the other kept steady on the edge of the bathtub so he doesn’t fall over while he and Dan make out. And Dan hisses, “Ow!” when Phil lightly nips his bottom lip and Phil breathes out a, “Sorry,” but it sounds something similar to a laugh, and Dan exhales, “I love you,” against his mouth, and Phil decides this is the best way he could ever spend his birthday eve - with blue hair on the way and the love of his life kissing him senseless.


End file.
